First Valentine's
by Medaka-chan
Summary: AU/ Gray intenta pedirle a Juvia que sea su San Valentin, pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere...mi regalo para ustedes por San Valentin :D. One-Shot


**_First Valentine_**

_-Pase toda la noche contemplando la idea, pase horas convenciéndome mentalmente para hacerlo, y pase horas tratando de descubrir la forma_- pensaba un pelinegro parado en enfrente de la puerta del salón de clases con los ojos cerrados, inhala, exhala y abre la puerta, y puede ver como todos lo miraban asustados el silencio estuvo por unos minutos

-aaaah Gray eres un idiota, pensamos que eras el profesor- decía un pelirosado sentado al lado de una rubia

-si Gray, pensamos que eras el profesor, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?, si sabes que hay exámenes- decía una rubia mirándolo confundida

-m-me quede hasta tarde estudiando Lucy- decía el pelinegro riendo nervioso cosa que les extraño a la rubia y al pelirosado

-_no les puedo decir lo que me quede haciendo realmente_- pensaba el pelinegro pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de ella

-Buenos días Gray-sama- decía una peliazul con una sonrisa…..y ahi estaba ella la razón del desvelo y obviamente del porque el pelinegro llego tarde

-buenos días Juvia- porque verán anoche el decidio y se autoconvencio de invitarla a salir para hoy el dia de san valentin, pero que no se puede disfrutar completamente porque justo esta semana eran los exámenes de fin de trimestre y hoy desde la mañana hasta el mediodía íbamos a tener exámenes

-¿Gray-sama quiere repasar algo rápido antes de que los exámenes comiencen?- pregunto una peliazul con una dulce sonrisa, el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco pero asintió y fueron a sentarse en el pupitre de la peliazul

-Gray-sama repasemos un poco de física, que es el primer examen del día-

-c-claro, porque no vamos al tema de óptica, me confundo con unas formulas- dijo el pelinegro sacando su cuaderno

-como Gray-sama desee- decía con una sonrisa la peliazul, mientras ella explicaba cómo y cuándo tenía que usar las formulas, el pelinegro en miraba el cuaderno pero en realidad de reojo miraba a la peliazul se sentía cómodo a su lado pero al mismo tiempo algo nervioso

-¿Gray-sama se siente bien? Se ve algo cansado, ¿esta entendiendo a Juvia o quiere que ella vaya más despacio?-

-estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me quede hasta tarde estudiando, y vas bien no te preocupes- decia el pelinegro con una sonrisa cosa que sonrojo a la peliazul, entonces ella volvió a su explicación pero el pelinegro lo único que pensaba era en cómo encararla para invitarla a salir hoy después de clases

-_a tomar un helado, claro es perfecto, le digo que la invito a tomar un helado y ahí le pido que sea mi cita en San Valentín, pero…..¿cuando le pido de ir a tomar un helado?...que mejor momento que este- _pensaba el pelinegro mirando como escribía letras y números que no entendía

-Juvia…- dijo el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del profesor

-cada uno a sus asientos, una hoja en blanco, su calculadora, su lápiz y goma, nada mas no quiero nada sobre sus escritorio- el pelinegro se estaba acomodando en su asiento que era al lado de la peliazul

-_bueno, se lo voy a pedir en el receso_- pensaba el pelinegro dando un suspiro mientras que la pelizul lo miro triste y abrazo un poco su mochila

* * *

Al terminar el examen…

El profesor se retiro y enseguida todos sacaron un libro y se pusieron a leer, el pelinegro se giro a ver a la peliazul y esta hacia lo mismo

-no la voy a interrumpir mientras estudia, no quiero que le vaya mal en el examen por mi culpa- pensaba el pelinegro sacando también el libro para repasar, ahora venia el examen de historia, era de múltiples opciones pero aunque suene fácil no era así, las opciones que te vienen son muy capciosas, pueden parecer decir lo mismo pero de manera muy diferente, aunque el pelinegro intentaba concentrarse no podía y no paraban de entrar chicos y chicas a dejar cartas y chocolates, a Lucy no paraban de insistir en hablar con ella un par de chicos pero claro Natsu los saco a las patadas diciendo que estaban estudiando y que no molesten, pero todos sabían la razón verdadera y aunque el corriera a los chicos también habían unas chicas que le vinieron a dejar cartas y chocolates y claro que la rubia fue las que les pidió que se fueran "ya que estaban estudiando" y otra vez todos sabían las razones pero como todos estaban estudiando nadie prestaba atención a la situación excepto el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando un chico en vez de ir a Lucy como el suponía fue directo a Juvia

-¡_A JUVIA_!- grito mentalmente el pelinegro mirando de reojo, viendo que el chico saco de su bolsillo un caja que parecía de ser de chocolates se la dio y pudo escucharlo claramente ya que estaba a solo un par de metros de ella

-¿serias mi cita de San Valentin, Juvia-san?- dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, el pelinegro no miraba a la pareja sino de reojo pero estaba tan sorprendido por lo que le pregunto

-_así nada mas, sin tartamudear, directo y mirándola a los ojos…..¿cómo carajo hizo eso?, ¿Qué método de entrenamiento uso para estar tan calmado para preguntar algo tan vergonzoso?_- pensaba el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse y no matarlo ahí en el salón, mientras el estaba pensando eso, la peliazul giro su vista y vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar descansando, miro para el piso triste

-lo siento, Juvia no está interesada, perdón- decía la peliazul devolviéndole la mirada algo apenada y acercándole los chocolates que el chico le había dado

-está bien, quédatelos, después de todo son para ti, tenia que preguntártelo sino lo hacia me iba a arrepentir siempre- dijo el chico con una sonrisa melancólica y así se retiro, la peliazul volvió a su estudio mientras que el pelinegro rebosaba de alegría y aguantándose la risa, el pelinegro dejo de intentar calmar su risa cuando noto que había una chica parada delante de él y la miro confundido, ¿en qué momento había llegado?, pero la que no miraba confundida era la peliazul, se comenzó formar un aura oscura a su alrededor y antes de que la chica dijera algo, la peliazul la comenzó a sacar del salón diciendo que estaban estudiando, gesto por el cual el pelinegro se rio y volvió a prestarle atención al libro y la peliazul observaba que estaba concentrado en el libro y volvió a mirar triste al piso volviendo a su asiento, pero el pelinegro no estaba concentrado en libro para nada, estaba pensando si debía aparecerse delante de ella como lo hizo esa chica, quizás asi la sorprendia y tambien se comenzó a preguntar porque Juvia no le estaba hablando o ofreciendose para ayudarlo a estudiar, bueno quizás era porque solo había que leer pero igual eso le inquietaba, despues de varios intentos de chicos invitando a ser su cita de San Valentin a varias chicas del curso, entre ella Lucy, Juvia, Laki, Levy, etc y también los intentos de invitar a salir a los chicos, Natsu, Gajeel (aunque cueste creerlo un poco), y Gray (aunque la pocas chicas que se le acercaron no le pudieron ni hablar), el pelinegro reacciono

-¿_Por qué simplemente no le digo ahora lo del helado?, total con la cantidad de imbéciles que la interrumpieron para preguntarles para ser su San Valentín-_ pensaba el pelinegro asintiendo con la cabeza, se giro hacia la peliazul estiro su mano y… -muy bien chicos hora de mi examen, no es necesario que saquen una hoja les traje fotocopias- decía la profesora comenzando a repartir las fotocopias, otro intento fallido para el Fullbuster

* * *

Al terminar el segundo examen…

La profesora se retiro y otra vez todos sacaron sus carpetas comenzaron a repasar, el próximo y ultimo examen que venia era de estadística, había muchos gráficos que hacer y mucho cálculos, de eso uno se salvaba un poco con la calculadora, pero los gráficos eran complicados, había que usar muchos colores y hojas especiales para gráficos, así que todos practicaban como hacerlos, el pelinegro se giro a la peliazul y como todos estaba practicando como dibujar los gráficos, el pelirosado estaba sentado al lado de la rubia pidiéndole que lo ayudara a dibujar y se giro a ver hacia atrás y veía como Alzack le pedía a su novia de un año que fuera su San Valentín, el pelinegro hacia cara de no entender porque hacia eso, le dio un ramo de flores y chocolates

-_¿Qué acaso no es su novia de hace tiempo?, no es obvio que ella iba a ser su San Valentín, ¿era necesario hacer tanto teatro_?- pensaba el pelinegro fastidiado por toda la escena la peliverde se le tiraba a los brazos y le decía que si que no era necesario todo eso pero que fue muy lindo gesto de su parte

-_era obvio que iba decir que si después de todo era su novia y si le decía que no había un problema_- pensaba el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza mirando a Alzack agradecerle y al volver su atención a su cuaderno vio como la peliazul miraba a los enamorados con las mejillas sonrojadas mirándolos encantada y la escucho decir en voz baja

-que lindo detalle ojala el hiciera algo así- el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendidos, le parecía lindo toda esa escena y deseo que lo hiciera pero ¿Quién era el que deseaba que hiciera algo así?

-Juvia- llamo la atención de la peliazul quien se giro abruptamente mirando al pelinegro

-G-Gray-sama, será mejor ponernos a estudiar ¿verdad?, es muy complicado los gráficos- decía nerviosa la peliazul sonrojada volviendo toda su atención a su cuaderno, el pelinegro lo único que pensaba era preguntarse quién era el que Juvia deseaba que hiciera ese teatro, miraba su cuaderno pero lo único que intentaba era averiguar era en quien pensaba

-¿_Gajeel? no, lo quiere pero como hermano, mmm…..¿yo? no, sabe que no hago esas cosas, alguien debe ser, alguien que quisiera hacer esas cosas-_ pensaba el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados, mientras que la peliazul miraba al pelinegro algo triste y abrazaba su mochila, despues de varios minutos pensando, algo extraño al pelinegro, en el transcurso de la mañana habían venido unos chicos a pedirle ser su San Valentin a Juvia pero el principal mas molesto no, exacto el mas insoportable de todos ellos, el más incontrolable idiota no había aparecido, el pelinegro levanto la cabeza de su cuaderno y abrió los ojos

-Lyon- dijo en voz baja el pelinegro, aunque Lyon no estudiara en este colegio eso no e impedía venir en los recesos, ya que su colegio estaba a solo dos cuadras de distancia de esta, y siempre que venía hacia un espectáculo idiota para llamar la atención de Juvia, se giro a ver a la peliazul que estaba concentrada en su cuaderno

_-será que está esperando a Lyon para que le pregunte…..porque el si sería el tipo que haría esas cosas-_ pensaba el pelinegro haciendo un puño sus manos

-_no lo dejare, yo voy a pedírselo primero, antes que ese idiota, seguro va a venir a hacerse el romántico con flores y música, no voy a dejar que me haga ver como un idiota….aunque no tengo ni chocolates ni flores para pedírselo_- pensaba el pelinegro algo decaído

–_ya se, lo hago como sería mi plan original, le pido para ir a tomar un helado y mientras los espera compro unos chocolates y le pido que sea mi San Valentín, es perfecto…..¿cómo le pido para salir a tomar un helado?, igual eso va a ser más fácil que pedirle delante de todos que sea mi San Valentín_- pensaba el pelinegro asintiendo

-_pero tengo que impedir que ese idiota venga a pedírselo primero, ella es capaz de aceptar_- pensando esto el pelinegro se levanto de su silla y fue al pasillo a vigilar que el peliblanco se apareciera delante de la pelizul, mientras que la peliazul miraba hacia la puerta preguntándose que haría su Gray-sama afuera del salón, acaso no iba a repasar para el examen o estaba esperando a una chica, ya que ella no dejaba que las chicas ni siquiera le hablaran las mandaba afuera del salón antes de que pudieran decirle algo, por eso probablemente estaba afuera estaba cansado de que ella aleje a sus futuras citas de San Valentín, esos pensamientos a la peliazul la pusieron muy triste tanto que se le salió una lagrima, pero la sacaron de sus pensamientos una voz

-¿Juvia te pasa algo?- pregunto una pequeña peliazul, la peliazul se sobresalto y se limpio rapido la lagrima de su mejilla

-n-no, nada es solo que Juvia cree que le fue mal en el examen de historia asi que tiene miedo que en este también le vaya mal- decía la peliazul intentando sacar una sonrisa

-ooh pero Ju-chan, no tienes que dar por sentado que te fue mal, yo se que estudiaste mucho, y siempre te va bien- decía la pequeña peliazul con una sonrisa para darle animos

-para vos es fácil decirlo enana, siempre te va perfecto en los exámenes- decía un pelinegro con piercings acercándose a ambas

-no me digas enana- decía con un puchero la pequeña peliazul

-a la pequeña se ofende por una palabrita, tendrías que tener sentido del humor, ¿eso no te lo enseñan los libros?- decía el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza de la peliazul quien hacia gesto de molestia

-Gajeel-kun sino te fue bien en física Juvia te pude ayudar- decía la peliazul dulcemente

-de eso no te preocupes Juvia, aquí la enana presente me ayudara hoy despues de clases- decía el pelinegro sonriendo de costado mientras que Juvia se sonrojaba

-¿hoy en San Valentine?- preguntaba sonrojada la peliazul

-n-no es lo que piensas Ju-chan- decía la pequeña peliaazul sonrojada agitando las manos en el aire

-¿Cómo que no es lo que piensa?, claro que hoy, ella no tenía nada que hacer yo tampoco, así que voy a ir a su casa a que me enseñe, ya tiene la tarde ocupada así que no puede aceptar la invitación de nadie- diciendo esto el pelinegro arrastro a la pequeña peliazul sonrojada a pesar de sus quejas

-incluso Gajeel-kun y Levy-san…- decía en voz baja algo triste pero al mismo tiempo feliz por ambos, en ese momento entro el pelinegro y detrás de el profesor de estadística, fue y se sentó en su lugar, la peliazul lo miraba si tenía alguna caja de chocolates o una carta pero no tenía nada, eso fue un alivio para ella pero comenzó a pensar y si había acordado una cita para verse después de clases y otra vez ese pensamiento la entristeció

-bueno, chicos hora de mi examen, saquen sus hojas milimetradas sus reglas colores, quiero prolija la prueba, y como una pequeña ayuda la prueba será a carpeta abierta- al decir esto el profesor todos gritar de alegría, así sería mucho más fácil, claro, si sabían entender cómo resolverlo, al comenzar a hacer la prueba el pelinegro estaba tranquilo el peliblanco no se había aparecido en casi toda la mañana, había perdido su oportunidad de pedirle a Juvia para salir, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el también

-¡_carajo por vigilar que Lyon no viniera, me olvide de pedirle a Juvia para que tomara un helado conmigo!_- se maldecía internamente el pelinegro revolviéndose el pelo en frustración

-_ya se, se lo pido a la salida…..nooo, seguramente ese idiota de Lyon va a estar a la salida esperándola para pedírselo-_ pensaba el pelinegro asintiendo, no, el tenia que pedírselo antes y se lo tenía que pedir ahora, aunque estuvieran en medio de un examen tenía que encontrar una manera de decírselo, hablando no, señas tampoco, clave morse, no hace mucho ruido no tenía que hacer ruido

-_ya se una nota_- pensaba el pelinegro sonriendo un poco, procedió a arrancar un pedacito de papel de sus hojas de cuaderno y…no sabía que escribir, en un impulso escribió, "¿quieres ser mi San Valentin?", miro al profesor que parecía estar corrigiendo otros exámenes, y rápidamente se estiro y dejo el papelito en la esquina del pupitre de la peliazul, esta lo noto y lo tomo, miro a Gray, y el sin mirarla movió su lápiz arriba hacia abajo intentando decirle que lo abra, la peliazul asintió y en un movimiento rápido se lo paso a Jet que estaba a su lado y le hizo un gesto diciendo que era para Natsu, Jet asintió y se lo paso a su compañero de adelante Droy le susurro rápido diciendo que era para Natsu, en un movimiento rapido dejo el papel en el hombro del pelirosado y este al darse cuenta mira hacia atrás vio como Droy asentía miro el papel, miro a Lucy y volvió a mirar a Droy que asentía, entonces la paso el papel a Lucy, la rubia se puso nerviosa y miro al pelirosado que asentia, pensaba como era que necesitaba ayuda en un examen a carpeta abierta, mientras que el pelinegro de reojo miraba si la peliazul estaba ecribiendo una respuesta en el papel a su pregunta, pero vio como estaba concentrada en su examen y que no tenia ningún papel a su lado, miro haia adelante y vio como la rubia abria el papel que el había escrito el pelinegro palideció al instante, ¿Cómo es que su papel había terminado en sus manos?, ¿y si aceptaba salir con el que le iba a decir a Juvia?, la rubia comenzó a leer al papel y se sonrojo, y atrás del papel escribió y se lo devolvió al pelirosado, este lo abrió por curiosidad y decia: _si Natsu, sere tu San Valentin, _el pelirosado no entendía nada pero sonrio y asintió, mientras que el pelinegro miraba lo que pasaba con una gota en la cabeza

-¿acaso empareje a esos dos?...bueno por lo menos no pensó que fui yo- el pelinegro arranco otro pedacito de papel y volvió a escribir: "¿quieres ser mi San Valentin?", y volviendo a mirar al profesor y ver que estaba distraído volvió a dejar el papel en una esquina del pupitre de la peliazul, esta mira al pelinegro y vuele a hacer el gesto con el lápiz, la peliazul se sonrojo y pensó que lo había hecho mal, el papel no era para adelante era para atrás, en movimiento rapido se lo paso a quien estaba sentada detrás de ella, Laki, le susurro bajito y le dijo "hacia atrás", la pelivioleta asintió y paso el papel, hacia atrás y susurro "hasta al fondo", el papel fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que llego a manos de Levy que se lo paso a Gajeel, mientras el pelinegro esperaba la respuesta de la peliazul, se giro a verla disimuladamente y vio otra vez que el papel no estaba en su pupitre miro hacia adelante si es que el papel había llegado allá otra vez pero no, se giro hacia atrás y lo vio, vio al pelinegro con piercings leyendo su papel, el pelinegro al instante volvió a palidecer, haciendo gestos de intentar vomitar

-_por dios que no crea que quiero que sea mi San Valentín_- pensaba el pelinegro tapándose la boca, mientras que el pelinegro miro a la pequeña peliazul, se sorprendió un poco arrugo, el papel y lo tiro se acerco a su oído y le susurro "_si tanto quieres que sea tu San Valentín lo seré, enana, gehe_" la pequeña peliazul lo miro sonrojada sin entender nada mientras que el pelinegro le salía una gota en la cabeza,

-¿_Cómo es que_…- pensaba el pelinegro mientras volvia a arrancar un pedazo de papel, -_la tercera es la vencida_- pensó el pelinegro

Después de varios intentos, el pelinegro tenía la cara apoyada en el banco desganado, había enviado como quince papelitos mas y todos terminaron en cualquier lado, había sido Cupido de todos, unió a todos para hoy a la tarde todos tenían su salida de San Valentín menos el, con toda la furia arranco otro pedacito de papel, "¿quieres ser mi San Valentin " firma Gray, y se lo volvió a colocar en la esquina del pupitre, la peliazul tomo el papel miro al pelinegro que la miraba fijamente, señalo el papel y después la señalo a ella, la peliazul miro que el papel decía "para Juvia", se sonrojo y se señalo a ella misma y el pelinegro asintió aliviado, la peliazul intento abrir el papel pero una voz los saco del momento

-asi que copiándose a carpeta abierta- decía el profesor parado entre los dos, le saco el papel de la mano a la peliazul y lo tiro

-Señor Fullbuster por intentar copiarse castigado y Señorita Loxar por querer ayudarlo castigada, tiene uno en la prueba, afuera del salón, esperen afuera ya que no tienen examen que continuar-

* * *

Afuera en el pasillo….

El pelinegro estaba de un lado de la puerta mientras que la peliazul estaba del otro lado

-Perdón Juvia, no quise que…..-

-Juvia sabe Gray-sama, no fue su culpa- decía la peliazul dándole un sonrisa

-si fue, porque yo te pase ese papel….si no te lo hubiera pasado, no te hubieran aplazado en esa prueba, de verdad perdón- decía el pelinegro mirando al piso

-por cierto Gray-sama ¿que decía el papel?- pregunto algo sonrojada la peliazul

-e-el pa-papel….b-bueno, decia que me pases la solución del segundo ejercicio- dijo el pelnegro nervioso

-aaah- decía triste la peliazul mirando al piso, se torno un silencio incomodo entre los dos y así pasaron 20 minutos en ese silencio incomodo, no sabían que decir, el pelinegro miro su reloj, y abrió grande los ojos en 7 minutos se terminaban las clases, de seguro ese idiota de Lyon va a estar afuera esperándola, era ahora o nunca

-Juvia…- dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de la peliazul, no le salían las palabras, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle una oración?

-¿quieres…tomar un helado después de clases?- dijo el pelinegro aguantando la respiración _-¿Por qué no le dije de ser mi San Valentín?, que idiota-_ pensaba el pelinegro maldiciéndose internamente

-claro Gray-sama, pero….me parece que estamos castigados toda la tarde- decía la peliazul inocentemente mientras que el pelinegro largaba el aire retenido, palidecía y le salía una gota en la cabeza pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió triunfador después de todo estaría solo con ella toda la tarde no habría oportunidad para Lyon para que la invite

* * *

En la salida del colegio….

Una rubia y un pelirosado caminaban algo sonrojados tomandose de las manos y se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon a alguien ¿cantar?

-ooh mi Juvia, ¿Dónde estás?, mi dulce Juvia, tu príncipe esta esperándote para llevarte a la mejor cita de tu vida, donde al final de esta aceptaras ser mi novia y te hare la chica más feliz del mundo- decía un peliblanco cantando vestido con un traje de gala sosteniendo flores y chocolates mientras que los demás lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza

–mmm…Lyon soy Lucy podrías dejar de cantar por un momento, ¿por favor?- le pidió la rubia amablemente cubriéndose los oídos

-aaaah que se calle me duelen los oídos, hazlo callar Lucy- decía el pelirosado tapándose los oídos y retorciéndose en el piso mientras el peliblanco dejo de cantar prestándole atención a la rubia

-¿acaso sabes donde esta mi Juvia?- preguntaba el peliblanco ansioso

-si, si lo sé-

-dime, dime donde se encuentra mi futura novia- decía angelical el peliblanco

-ella fue castigada, se va a quedar toda la tarde en el colegio- el peliblanco palideció

-¿Cómo va a estar castigada?, hoy es San Valentin, no puede estar castigada- decia molesto el peliblanco

-lo lamento pero las cosas estan asi- el pelirosado se acerco y tomo del brazo a la rubia

-lo lamento pero no podemos quedarnos y seguir hablando, tenemos nuestra cita por San Valentin– diciendo esto el pelirosado se fue arrastrando a la rubia sonrojada dejando solo al peliblanco

-no importa mi amada Juvia, yo iré hacia ti- decía el peliblanco dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada pero es detenido por el guardia

-no podes pasar niño, las clases terminaron-

-vamos, siempre me ves entrar y nunca decis nada- decia el peliblanco molesto

-si porque eso era a la mañana cuando habían profesores y autoridades, ahora no hay prácticamente nadie, solo los castigados y dos profesores no podes entrar- diciendo esto el guardia le cerró la puerta y lo empujo atrás de la reja, el peliblanco hizo un gesto de fastidio

-no importa Juvia, aunque nos quieran separar no lo lograran, te esperare, te esperare hasta que salgas de esa torre carcelera vigilada por un dragón- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando con disgusto al guardia quien solo sonrió vencedor

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aula….

La peliazul y el pelinegro estaban sentados en sus respectivo asientos, ya que el profesor les dijo que el salón de castigo estaba lleno y no entraban asi que los dejo en su aula pero en silencio y porsupuesto sin sus celulares para que no puedan escuchar musica, al pelinegro se le había ocurrido irse igual claro quería llevarse a Juvia con el pero no quería arriesgarse a que no le quisiera tomar el examen de recuperatorio a la peliazul por su estúpida idea de escaparse, asi que lo único que quedaba por hacer era resignarse a que pasaría todo la tarde encerrado sin poder cumplir de llevarla a tomar un helado, sería muy tarde a la hora que saldrían seguramente ya iba a estar oscuro y no iba a arriesgarse a que ella se arriesgue en la noche solo por su capricho, el pelinegro meditaba todo esto con su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano con los ojos cerrados, y la peliazul no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo, y pensar que seguramente se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí con ella seguramente tenía una cita planeada y por su culpa se la había arruinado, por un lado se sentía aliviada que no haya llegado a su cita pero por otro estaba muy triste, el queria estar en otro lugar y en vez de estar ahí con ella, miraba hacia abajo triste aguantándose las lagrimas abrazando su mochila, el pelinegro se percato de que la peliazul estaba muy callada y no era asi, todo lo contrario siempre hablaba siempre y no se callaba al principio quizás le parecía que era algo pegajosa pero se termino acostumbrando a escucharla todos los días pero hoy en especial hoy no le había hablado tanto como otros días, uno podría decir que es por los exámenes que tuvieron correlativamente, si habían hablado cuando llego ella se había ofrecido apara que estudiaran juntos pero después el resto de la mañana no habían cruzado muchas palabras, el pelinegro se giro a verla, no podía ver su rostro claramente estaba mirando al piso y noto como estaba aferrada a su mochila

-¿Juvia?- la peliazul se sobresalto y se giro a verlo a los ojos

-¿Juvia te sientes bien?- preguntaba el pelinegro algo preocupado la peliazul pudo notar el interés en sus ojos

-Juvia se siente un poco mareada- dijo en voz baja la peliazul quería saber cuál sería la reacción del pelinegro al decirle eso, el se levanto la tomo del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar con mochila y todo fuera del salón

-¿q-que hace Gray-sama?- preguntaba sorprendida por la reacción del pelinegro

-vamos a que tomes agua y a dar una vuelta, seguro te mareaste por estar encerrada en el aula tanto tiempo-

-pero si el profesor viene a vernos y no estamos nos puede ir mal Gray-sama-

-no me importa, que me castigue a mi todo el año o que me repruebe en su materia, no voy a dejar que te sientas mas por las idioteces que yo cause- la peliazul se sonrojo el pelinegro la tomaba del brazo delicadamente sin soltarla

-_Gray-sama está preocupado por Juvia_- pensaba la peliazul sonriendo dentro de ella en los bebederos del jardín trasero del colegio, la peliazul estaba tomando agua mientras el pelinegro estaba al lado de ella cuidando de que si se mareaba el la sostendría, comenzó a mirar el cielo era un dia despejado y soleado un dia perfecto para salir, y ellos encerrados en la escuela, todo por su culpa por la estúpida idea de enviar un papelito en vez de hablarle cara a cara, se maldecía internamente el pelinegro, pero por lo menos la escuela tenia jardín, después de que tomara el agua, el pelinegro guío a la peliazul hasta un árbol y ambos se sentaron bajo la sombre de este, el pelinegro cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la brisa en su rostro

-quedémonos un rato hasta que te sientas mejor- decía el pelinegro todavía con los ojos cerrados, la peliazul lo miraba, se había portado como todo un caballero, el estaba encerrado en la escuela por su culpa por no saber cómo abrir un papel disimuladamente, la peliazul atrajo su rodillas hasta su pecho abrazándolas

-lo siento mucho Gray-sama- decía la peliazul con su cara escondida entre el pecho y sus rodillas, el pelinegro la miro confundido

-¿uh?, ¿de que estas hablado Juvia?, que estés mareada no es tu culpa- decía el pelinegro mirándola confundido

-n-no es por eso Gray-sama , es por culpa de Juvia que estas aquí, seguramente querías estar en…..- decía cada vez en vos más baja la peliazul

-¿estar en?- la peliazul se mordió el labio y aguantando sus lagrimas y lo dijo

-estar en un cita por San Valentin- le dijo la peliazul sin mirar al pelinegro, el tenia los ojos grandes de la sorpresa,

-_lo sabe, ¿pero como_?- pensaba el pelinegro sin dejar su sorpresa

-¿c-como te diste cuenta?- decía nervioso el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a la peliazul quien seguía con su cara escondida

-eso _lo confirma, Gray-sama ya tiene a una chica que le gusta_- pensaba la peliazul apretando mas fuerte sus piernas

-_entonces no tengo que andar dando tantas vueltas, se lo pido y a ver que me dice_- pensaba el pelinegro pero cuando iba a abrir la boca se congelo en el lugar

-_y…¿si me rechaza?-_ este pensamiento llego a la cabeza del pelinegro recién ahora, como es que no había contemplado esa posibilidad, ella hoy había murmurado de que ojala "el" le hiciera ese teatro que había hecho Alzack, ¿Quién era ese el?, ahora se deba cuenta de que si lo rechazaba tendría que dejar de hablar como siempre hablaban, ella tendría que dejar el –sama y claro el tendría que aguantarse los celos de verlos con el tipo ese que le gusta a ella pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por la peliazul que se levanta rápidamente tomando su mochila dándole la espalda

-l-lo siento Gray-sama, ya me siento mejor, voy a ir pa-para alla- diciendo esto la peliazul comienza a alejarse rápidamente y el pelinegro ve como se va y en ese momento que la veía irse le llego un recuerdo, el de hoy, el primer chico que la invito a salir a Juvia, lo que había dicho fue: "_tenia que preguntártelo sino lo hacia me iba a arrepentir siempre", _el pelinegro se paro rápidamente y comenzó a ir tras ella -_tengo que preguntárselo, sino lo hago me voy a arrepentir siempre, siempre me voy a preguntar que hubiera pasado si…..no quiero eso, quiero preguntárselo que me rechaze o me acepte esta bien para mi, siempre y cuando lo haya intentado_- pensaba el pelinegro corriendo a todo lo que podia, y la tomo del brazo sorprendiendo a la peliazul, pararon de correr en medio del jardín, ella le daba la espalda a el y el respiraba agitadamente

-Juvia…- decia el pelinegro recuperando el aliento -¿serias mi cita de San Valentin?- lo dijo, dijo lo que tanto había querido decir, lo que en tantos intentos fallidos había querido decir, sentía perder un gran peso en la espalda, la cabeza y el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso todavía no había dicho ninguna palabra, no se había volteado a verlo, ni un ruido había hecho, parecía una estatua, el pelinegro se preocupo y se aproximo enfrente de ella para ver si estaba bien y la vio tenia los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y lagrimas caian de ellos, el pelinegro comenzó a desesperarse

-n-no llores, no fue mi intención, perdón….- sacándolo un poco de su desesperación la peliazul decide hablar

-Gray-sama, no hizo nada malo, solo invito a Juvia a una cita, ¿verdad?, le pidió ser su cita de San Valentin, ¿verdad?- preguntaba la peliazul mirando al piso sin moverse de su lugar, el pelinegro vio rara su actitud pero contesto de todos modos

-si, quiero que seas mi cita de San Valentin, perdona, mi plan no salió bien, por eso estamos castigados, mi plan era invitarte un helado y en la heladería te preguntaría si seria mi San Valentin, pero despues me di cuenta que no tenia chocolates para pedírtelo y me sentí raro, como hubo tantas pruebas no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, y cuando te envie los papelitos preguntándote no se como siempre terminaban en cualquier mesa y…..- decia nervioso el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza, la peliazul levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos sorprendida, el pelinegro noto lo rojos que estaban sus ojos y mejillas de tanto llorar

-¿e-esas notas eran para pedirle a Juvia que fuera….?-

-mmm….si-

-¿acaso Gray-sama estuvo toda la mañana intentando pedirle para salir a Juvia?-

-b-bueno, en esas palabras, si- decía el pelinegro un poco sonrojado, la peliazul comenzó a llorar otra vez

-p-perdón, no llores, si no queres ir conmigo esta bien, no te estoy obligando- decía desesperado el pelinegro agitando las manos en el aire, las lagrimas de la peliazul dejaron de salir ella se froto los ojos rápidamente

-n-no es que Juvia no quiera…es que…..- la peliazul rápidamente abrió la mochila tomo algo abrazándolo con sus brazos mientras que el pelinegro la miraba confundida, ella se reverencio y estiro sus brazos ofreciéndole una cajita cuadrada de color azul con un moño blanco

-¿sería el San Valentín de Juvia, Gray-sama?- pregunto la peliazul levantando la mirada al pelinegro quien la miraba sorprendido, lentamente tomo la cajita azul y vio que tenia escrito "_para Gray-sama con amor Juvia_", el pelinegro sonrio

-espera, ¿vos querías preguntarme para ser tu cita en San Valentín?- preguntaba sin salir completamente del asombro, la peliazul sonrojada asintió

-es que….Juvia no se animaba, se supone que las cajas de chocolates son rojas y en forma de corazón, pero Juvia busco y busco y no encontró esas cajas, estaban todas vendidas, entoces ella intento hacerla pero le que muy fea, entonces ella decidió usar una caja de ella, pero la mayoría de las cosas de Juvia son azules y no tenía ni lazo rojo…..Juvia tenía miedo que por eso la rechazara- decia la peliazul terminando de sacar unas lagrimas de su rostro y miro al pelinegro confundida cuando este comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Gray-sama?-

-que dimos tantas vueltas en intentar invitarnos a salir que pensamos cualquier cosa- decia sonriendo el pelinegro

-¿pensamos?-

-si, crei que vos estabas esperando que un chico o Lyon te invitara a salir- decia el pelinegro algo sonrojado

-¡¿eeeeh?!, ¿Por qué Gray-sama pensaría eso?-

-no se, quizás porque el es el tipo de chico que te interesa, ya sabes, esos de que traen chocolates y flores…..yo no soy de esa clase, me cuesta ser así "romántico"- decía el pelinegro haciendo comillas con los dedos en el aire, la peliazul se sonrojo

-es verdad que a Juvia le parecen muy lindas esas cosas pero…..a Juvia le gusta más Gray-sama...la forme de ser de Gray-sama- decía sonrojándose más fuerte si era posible mientras el pelinegro sonreía por dentro, se acero a la peliazul y la abrazo ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-no se porque pero no siento vergüenza por hacer esto- le decia al oído el pelinegro, la peliazul lo abrazo de vuelta

-y tampoco siento vergüenza por hacer esto- diciendo esto el pelinegro se separo un poco de la peliazul para mirarla a los ojos, se acerco a sus labios lentamente y la beso fue un beso tierno lleno de amor, laatraia mas hacia su cuerpo en ese abrazo, la peliazul estaba tan impactada pero no iba a soltar lagrimas quería sentir esa felicidad sin llorar, no quería que el malinterpretara y pensara que no les gusto el beso, después de un rato se separaron la peliazul observo al pelinegro y vio que estaba sonrojado a mas no poder y solto una risita

-¿no era que Gray-sama no tenia vergüenza?- decia divertida la peliazul

-n-no es que haga estas cosas todos los días- decia mirando al piso el pelinegro pero levanto la mirada sonriendole pícaramente

-con la práctica se va la vergüenza- la peliazul se sonrojo de completamente

Asi pasaron toda la tarde, volvieron al salón y para su suerte el profesor no había ido a verlos aun, se pasaron toda la tarde hablando y comieron juntos los chocolates caseros que había hecho la peliazul, para la desgracias de ambos mas de Gray averiguo que habia reprobado dos pruebas mas la que el profesor le habia prohibido continuar por intentar copiarse, en total habia reprobado las tres pruebas que hubo ese dia, suerte para el, Juvia se ofrecio para ayudarlo a estudiar si es que prometia concentrarse, no queria pasar el verano sola porque el se habia llevado las materias por estar distraido

* * *

A las 6 de la tarde….

El pelinegro y la peliazul caminaban tomados de las manos hacia la salida y cuando salieron vieron al costado de un árbol a cierto peliblanco dormido con petalos de flores por todo el cuerpo y tenia embarrado chocolate por toda la boca, la peliazul intento acercarse a el con gesto de preocupacion pero el pelinegro se lo impidio arrastrandola con el -pero Gray-sama, no podemos dejarlo asi, tirado- decia la peliazul triste -si, si podemos, no quiere que nos moleste, total nos queda el resto del año de aguantar su presencia molestandote porque estamos juntos- diciedo esto el pelinegro le sonrio a la peliazul quien se sonrojo, miro de reojo al peliblanco mientras se alejaban del lugar y le pedia perdon mentalmente

* * *

**Este es mi regalo por San Valentin, yo estube hoy a la tarde escribiendolo porque queria que Gray y Juvia tuvieran un lindo dia :P, como yo estaba aca en casita "foreveralone" :P, ya saben dejen sus opiniones, criticas todo es bienvenido :D (perdon tuve que resubirlo porque lo habia modificado en mi word pero no en el que subi aca, re idiota yo, perdon :P)**


End file.
